heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuri (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
, Thor Odinson, Groot, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Nebula, Valkyrie, Pepper Potts, Doctor Strange, Wong, Korg, Miek, Wasp, Kraglin Obfonteri, Ravagers, Dora Milaje |minions = Wakandan Design Group |enemies = Erik Killmonger †, W'Kabi, Wakandan Royal Guard (temporarily), Ulysses Klaue †, M'Baku (formerly), Jabari Tribe (formerly), Corvus Glaive †, Thanos †, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw, Chitauri, Leviathans, Chitauri Giant Dogs, Outriders, Sakaarans |likes = Her family, weapons, teasing her brother, American culture, T'Challa, inventing, watching movies with her father, social media |dislikes = Wearing corsets, fools, wearing traditional dresses, other ceremonial clothing |powers = Genius-level intellect Master engineer Multilingual Master combatant |possessions = Her Gauntlet |fate = It is unknown if she survives Thanos' snap or not. |quote = "The Black Panther lives. And when he fights for the fate of Wakanda, I will be right there beside him." }} Princess Shuri is one of the main characters of the 2018 marvel film, Black Panther and a supporting character in Avengers: Infinity War. She is a returning character in Avengers: Endgame ''and ''Avengers: Infinity War. She is the only Daughter of Queen Ramonda and T'Chaka and the younger sister of T'Challa. Shuri has the intellectual level to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Background Shuri is the only daughter of T'Chaka and Queen Ramonda, King and Queen of the hidden country, Wakanda. She and her brother, T'Challa are extremely close. Smarter than Tony Stark, Shuri is a brave woman who does everything best for her country's interest. A woman of eighteen years old, Shuri is sure of herself whens he says her brother will be the greatest King and Black Panther the world has ever seen. With a sense of inventing and a sense of humor, the princess of Wakanda is very supportive of her family and continues inventing in order to improve her country's way of life. Personality Shurihas an intellectual level with that of Tony Stark. An intelligent young woman, she has an entire lab and continues to do research there. She was able to heal Everett Ross when he was critically injured and able to cure Bucky Barnes from his affliction from his HYDRA programming. Shuri could have been able to remove the mind Stone embedded in Vision's head if Thanos' minions hadn't intervened. She has put the use of abundance in vibranium in order to help the advancement of her country. A true mechanic, Shuri never believes that there is no end to a device's use and continues to improve it until it works the way she sees fit and is always excited when her devices are put to good use by her brother, her people, etc. She is very close and supportive of her brother, T'Challa, the current king of Wakanda. However, being a younger sibling, Shuri often teases her brother and never addresses him with formality. Nevertheless, she still has faith in her brother being a great king and the best Black Panther the world has ever seen. she is very concerned about her family safety and love them very much. Shuri sometimes watched American movies with her father on several occasions. Shuri is also sometimes sarcastic, shown when she yells at Ross, who asks what he should do with the Wakandan planes he found, she sarcastically and impatiently yelled at him to shoot him down while she is fighting her cousin. She is also a fan of American culture, often making remarks about other pop culture. She often yell mean quotes at her brother, one-time referenced The Wizard of Oz when Ross awoke from his coma, sarcastically telling him that they're not in Kansas anymore. She often dresses an American style clothing and also complained about wearing a corset she had to wear at her brother's coronation. Appearance Shuri is a young woman, about seventeen years old. She often wears American clothing, often a T-shirt and shorts. She only wears traditional Wakanda dresses for special events. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect' - Shuri is a very smart woman intelligence the level of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. She was able to find ways on how to use vibranium and knew how to cure Bucky Barnes of the control HYDRA had on him *'Master Engineer' - Shuri is a master mechanic, often making weapons or improving them. She made her own communication devices, transportation, her own energy blast gauntlets, her brother's new Panther habitat, and Bucky's vibranium arm. In addition, Shuri also fluent in both her native language, Xhosa and English and she can occasionally be an expert combatant, being able to hold off several enemies,even her own cousin. Facilities * Her lab Her Designs * Panther Habit - '''Shuri improved it for her brother, and it is considered one of the most efficient inventions in Wakanda * '''Griot - Griot is an artificial intelligence created by Shuri. * Sneakers - Invented sneakers embedded in her brother's suit. They are very silent. * Remote Access Kimoyo Beads: * Vibranium Gauntlets = 'Shuri made her own Gauntlets that she created to look like a panther due to her connection with the panther goddess, Bast. They are made out of Vibranium. Marvel Cinematic Universe Black Panther She makes her debut in the 2018 film, ''The Black Panther, portrayed by Letitia Wright. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' ''Avengers Endgame'' In the promotional material for Avengers Endgame, Shuri was conformed to being one of the victims of the Decimation caused by Thanos' snap.However, she and the rest of the population killed by Thanos are resurrected thanks to Bruce Banner/Hulk using the displaced Infinity Stones from time. Shuri, her brother, and other superheroes are transported to the destroyed New Avengers Facility by Doctor Strange and assist in the battle against Thanos from 2014. Shuri assists Captain Marvel, along with several other female superheroes in stalling Thanos from retrieving Stark's gauntlet. After Stark snapped his fingers and sacrificed himself to get rid of Thanos' army, Shuri attended Stark's funeral. She late reunited with her brother and mother in Wakanda. Marvel Comics Main article: Shuri (comics) In the comics, Shuri is one of the main characters of the Black Panther comcis. She is the princess of Wakanda just like the film and the half-sister of T'Challa, having the same father but different mothers. She takes up the mantle "'''Black Panther" from her brother, T'Challa when he was in a comatose state and remained the Black Panther until he woke up again and became the temperal ruler of Wakanda. She has also been a member of the Avengers and a consumer of the heart-shaped herb that granted her special abilities, and has a high-level intelligence. Relationships Family * T'Chaka - Father * Queen Ramonda - Mother * T'Challa/Black Panther - Older Brother and Best Friend * N'Jobu - Uncle * Azzuri - Grandfather * Bashenga - Ancestor * Erik Stevens/Killmonger/N'Jadaka - Cousin and Attempted Killer Allies *Wakanda Design Group * CIA ** Everett Ross - Friend and Patient *Wakanda **Wakandan Royal Guard **Dora Milaje ***Okoye ***Ayo ***Xoliswa **Nakia **Zuri (Black Panther) **Jabari Tribe ***M'Baku *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Resurrector **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **James Rhodes/War Machine **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Guardians of the Galaxy **Star-Lord **Gamora(alternate timeline) **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Mantis **Nebula **Drax the Destroyer *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Doctor Strange **Wong *Asgardians **Valkyrie **Korg **Miek *Wasp * Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri Enemies *Ulysses Klaue † *W'Kabi - Former Ally *Thanos† (original and alternate timeline) *Black Order (original and alternate timeline) **Ebony Maw † (alternate timeline) **Cull Obsidian † (alternate timeline) **Proxima Midnight † (alternate timeline) **Corvus Glaive † (original and alternate timeline) *Chitauri (alternate timeline) **Leviathans (alternate timeline) **Chitauri Giant Dogs (alternate timeline) *Outriders (alternate timeline) *Sakaarans (alternate timeline) Gallery Wakandan Royal Family BP Promo.jpg Shuri AIW Profile.jpg Black Panther - Shuri.png Shuri BP Promo 2.jpg Shuri BP Promo 3.jpg 19_Avengers_Infinity_War.jpg Shur BP Wakanda forever.jpg Shuri BP Poster 1.jpg Shuri-JustBecauseItWorksItCantBeImproved.png AIW - Thor, Peter, Shuri, Nebula.png File:AIW - Nat, Steve, Tony, Shuri.png Marvel Women.png Marvel women 2.png Trivia * Shuri is smarter than Tony Stark. However, they appear to be on the same level of Intellect. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Black Panther characteres Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Black Panther characters Category:Females